


The Roles We Fill

by chelseyelric



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Pompous Pep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are plenty of fics where Vlad tops Danny, but how many have those roles changed? Pompous Pep fic, basically no story except at the end. Better description inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roles We Fill

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Chelseyelric's back with this really random Pompous Pep fanfic! I love DannyxVlad, like a lot. And I can always find fics in which Vlad tops because, let's face it, he's a sexy ass dom. XD But I was thinking, what if Vlad preferred to be on the bottom? At least sometimes. :3 So this ficlette was created from that idea and basically dives right into the thick of things. If you're just looking for a quick fix, this is the place! XD Enjoy!

"You like that, you filthy whore?" Danny demanded, deceptively calm as he continued to slam into Vlad's tight heat. The billionaire, though quite eloquent at times, couldn't form a cohesive sentence while Danny was rutting him. He loved when the younger man topped. He was never gentle or sweet, always rude and intense and ready to try something new. It reminded him fondly of their past battles.

Originally, Vlad had been worried that the younger, more gentle halfa wouldn't be able to accept this part of him. This part that liked being dominated. But he had taken the information surprisingly well. It'd been slow going, of course. First, the development of their relationship, then the building of Danny's self confidence to the point that he could humiliate Vlad in an appropriate and pleasurable way. But that'd been about a year ago and now, nearly everyday, Vlad got to sample the fruit of his labors in creating this dominant Danny.

Currently, Vlad's wrists were being rubbed raw against the ropes securing him to the headboard. His once pristine white shirt adorned his torso in sweat drenched tatters. His aching need being pushed into the high quality sheets while his creamy thighs were held apart by his lover.

Apparently, Danny hadn't simply been trying to degrade Vlad with his previous question, but had expected a reply. The youth stilled his hips and grabbed a handful of Vlad's silver locks, yanking his head back as far as the ropes would allow. "Answer me!" he shouted as he pulled out of the man as fast as he could.

Vlad cried out at the loss, shimmying his hips back against Danny's waiting cock as far as he could while bound and spread a mix of strawberry lube and pre-cum from his person onto Danny's jeans.

"I love it! I want it back inside me. Please, Daniel!" Danny's face flushed with pride at the declaration but he wanted more. Shifting backward a bit, he secured Vlad's ankles in one hand, causing his ass to proudly show. Danny raised his other calloused hand high above them both. "I didn't quite catch that, Vladdie."

A resounding smack filled the room and Vlad howled in pained bliss. The flesh of his right buttock turned a handsome shade of pink, but Danny wasn't done. Again and again and again his hand met Vlad's waiting ass in calculated swings.

"What were you saying?" Danny asked. Tearily, Vlad replied, "I want you! Oh butter biscuits, I want so badly for it to be deep inside! Please, I beg you, Daniel!" Danny slapped Vlad's ass again, a large deep red bruise beginning to form. He realized he'd begun to smile from Vlad's cute attempt at cursing, but regained his dominating gaze. "Well maybe I'd rather you suck me off until I cum all over your face."

To prove his seriousness, he flipped Vlad onto his back with a grunt, shortening the already painfully tight ropes and straddled Vlad's chest. The leaking tip of Danny's cock was mere inches away from Vlad's lips, which made the man whimper. His tongue darted out to try and get a taste of the sensitive skin, but it was just out of reach.

"Such a greedy body you have. First you want me in your ass, then you want me in your mouth." Danny touched his cock gently to Vlad's lower lip while he tangled his hand affectionately in the man's hair again. His grasp kept Vlad's head in a steady position, not letting the man have a proper taste. "You can't have both, you know."

The older halfa looked about ready to cry with frustration. He craved to have both his mouth and ass filled with Danny (as no toy could bring him the same satisfaction as the youth's hot flesh could) but Vlad knew that he was right. Orbs of cobalt gazed hungrily into pools of electric blue as he requested, "I want it inside me."

Danny didn't move. "Inside you where, Vlad? I'm not a mind reader." Vlad blushed deeply as he realized what Danny wanted him to say. "I…I want it…" he started, looking away. "…in my ass."

Danny could feel himself dripping more onto Vlad's lip now that he'd said such a personally taboo word. He could tell the man now felt filthy from something that wasn't involving his physical situation. It just turned him on so bad; he had to hear Vlad curse again.

"What do you want in your ass?" Vlad looked almost angry when he spat out, "Your cock, Daniel! I want your dick in my ass! You know that!" The ravenette chuckled. "I know, babe. No need to get so upset." Pulling back so he could give Vlad a passionate kiss, he lined himself up with the billionaire's puckered essence.

"Here you go," was Danny's only warning as he slammed back into Vlad. Hard. The older man had never been more thankful that he had no neighbors because he couldn't control the level of his voice if he'd tried. In the same breath he cursed and worshiped the nineteen year old. Pleaded with him that he not break their connection again because that spot! He was hitting that spot! More! More!

"There! Right there, Daniel! Oh, Lord, I'm so close! I'm going to cum!"

"Is that so?" Danny cooed into the man's ear while their chests touched, sending hot shivers up and down his spine. "And who would you be cumming for?" A tight grip appeared around Vlad's shaft, staving off the release he so desperately craved as the youth's thrusting continued. "For you, Daniel! I only cum for you! Please!" Vlad wailed.

Satisfied with the answer, the hand gripping Vlad's cock loosened a bit and instead began quick, firm strokes. "Good. I'll let you cum now." And he did. With the aid of Danny's palm, Vlad came harder than he had in days. Vlad felt his juices pulse from his twitching cock onto Danny's hand and his own stomach. Stars clouded his vision and heat encased him. At one point, Vlad was vaguely aware of a voice in warning before he was being filled. The younger's release pouring into him and coating his insides pleasantly.

Panting, Vlad lay his head onto the mattress to try and return to reality. Danny made similar sounds but remained above Vlad, so as not to press onto his lungs. He watched nearly hypnotized as drops of his sweat fell gently onto Vlad's shoulders and chest.

Vlad's hands finally came down to his sides, having fazed himself free of his bonds. It was always so hot to know he could escape at any time, yet chose to stay bound and be dominated.

Danny was careful not to hurt the man any further now that their game was over. The youth grabbed the towel he'd placed on the side table and cleaned off the contours of Vlad's rippling abs. He chuckled a bit as Danny swiped into his bellybutton. He'd always been ticklish there and Danny knew it. Danny smiled along with Vlad but knew, sadly, that it was about time to pull out. Setting the towel beneath his lover's hips, the young halfa warned of what he was about to do and jerked back.

Now that Vlad had caught his breath, it was easy to watch the shivers dance across the man's body. Whether from emptiness, satisfaction, or the feeling of his cum leaking slowly out of him, Danny wasn't sure. But he knew one thing for a fact.

"You're so sexy!" The youth declared as he drew Vlad into a tight embrace. A smooth chuckle followed those words as well as a tender kiss to the younger's forehead. "I feel quite the same way about you, Little Badger." Danny scowled at the nickname, never having gotten used to it. "Ugh, why did you have to kill the mood, Fruitloop?"

"I haven't killed anything. I'm still very much basking in the afterglow, as most would say, and quite enjoying your company, love." Danny began to smile despite himself. Their comfortable silence was broken when Vlad raised a hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Should we sleep?" Danny asked. "I know you wanted to go to the movies tonight, but we kinda went longer than we both thought." He looked at his watch. "Like, an hour longer. Plus, it's a long weekend. We don't have to rush." Vlad chuckled again and let his eyes drift closed. "True. Plus, my backside is smarting a bit now." Vlad winked. "I suppose we could go tomorrow." He removed his ruined shirt and Danny took off his jeans.

"Shall I buy out the theater so we can be alone?" "No!" Danny cried. " I always hated when things sold out for me as a kid. I don't wanna be the cause of that feeling for someone else." "Forgive me, Daniel. I was simply trying to be romantic, but you're right." Vlad opened his arms for the other to rejoin him in bed and once they were filled with his favorite halfa, they both settled down to sleep.

THE END!

~DV~DV~DV~DV~DV~DV~DV~DV~DV~DV~

Well, there you have it! Aren't they just adorable? X3 Be sure to message me about what you thought because, remember, chelseyelric lives on comments and peanut butter. :3


End file.
